The amusement device according to the invention is particularly, although not solely, suitable for use in bungee jumping operations in which an elastic cord is employed to arrest the fall of a participant, and in reverse bungee jumping operations and so-called "sling-shots" in which participants are propelled upwardly under the influence of elastic cords. One such sling-shot is disclosed in Australian Petty Patent 656110.
The elastic cords which are utilised in the amusement devices of the type referred to above typically comprise a multitude of strands of rubber wound between two spaced-apart end spools and then bound together with elastic binding. While such elastic cords do allow the amusement devices to operate effectively, they also have deficiencies. One such deficiency is a tendency for the rubber strands to deteriorate under the effect of heat generated within the elastic cords as they undergo extension and contraction, and as they rub one against another. The heat generated can cause degradation of the strands, particularly in the region near the spools. Additionally, the heat which is generated cannot readily dissipate from the central region of each elastic cord and so heat accumulates in that region. Consequently, the central region of the elastic cord becomes hotter, causing the inner strands to deteriorate more rapidly than the outer strands. The inner strands are therefore more likely to fail before the outer strands. This can lead to a dangerous situation as the deteriorating inner strands are masked by the outer strands and so may not be visible. The degradation can lead to rupturing of the strands and consequently a reduction in the loading capacity of the elastic cords. In view of this degradation of the elastic cords, it is necessary to replace the cords on such amusement devices at regular intervals, which leads to an increase in operating costs and possible loss of operation time. Further, the elastic cords need to be protected from extensive exposure to sunlight as they can deteriorate under the effect of ultra-violet radiation. A still further deficiency of the elastic cords is that they can be time-consuming and dangerous to construct, the danger arising from the possibility of the stretched rubber strands breaking during the construction process and causing injury to the person carrying out the process.